It's Tuesday
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: A death, a man in tweed and a very strange musical number.


_**A/N: Just a really quick pointless one shot once again combining my two favorite fandoms, glee and Doctor Who!**_

* * *

><p>A bell rang throughout the quiet halls of McKinley High and soon they were no longer quiet, filling up with noisy excited teenagers as they exited their classrooms and headed towards their next class of the day.<p>

Rachel Berry stepped out of her math class, her books pressed tightly to her chest and immediately scanned the hallways for her tall, slightly awkward but adorable boyfriend.

She eventually spotted him over the crowd at the opposite end of the hallway, talking with Artie slowly making their way towards her. Finn looked up and smiled that cute half smile and she grinned in return.

She practically skipped her way through the halls to reach Finn and immediately curled into his side. "Hello Finn."

"Hey Rach." He grinned down at her, swooping one of his arms around her and holding her against his side.

"And I'll take that as my cue to leave." Artie stated. "See ya later, Finn."

"See ya, Artie!" Finn called as Artie rolled himself down the hallway.

"So," Rachel gripped onto his arm, "Are you ready for English?"

Finn groaned. "I'm never ready for English. What is Shakespeare's deal anyway? Why does he have to speak in all those confusing words?"

"It was a different time, Finn." She shrugged and then smiled up at him. "Don't worry, I'll help you understand it."

"Thanks Rach!" He beamed down at her and she giggled.

"You're welcome! Now, I think we should talk about the more pressing issue here."

He blanched. "Are we going to talk about history, cuz that's even more confusing than English."

She squeezed his hand, giggled again and shook her head. "No, Finn. I was talking about our duet for glee club."

"Oh." Finn nodded. "Cool, okay, what about it?"

"Well Mr. Schue said it has to be from the 60's so I was thinking..." They turned the corner of one of the hallways when suddenly from the opposite end of the hallway a blonde man stumbled from around the corner, his clothes a bit tattered and torn, his eyes widened and crazy. People stopped to watch him as he stumbled through the hallway, gasping out a few 'help's' before collapsing down onto the hard tile.

"Oh my god!" Rachel screeched and let go of Finn's hand running over to the stranger. Finn followed closely behind her and kneeled on the opposite side of him.

"Rachel...I don't think he's breathing." Finn uttered in horror looking over him.

"What's going on?"

Rachel whipped her head up and saw her spanish teacher and glee coach making his way through the crowd. "Mr. Schuester! I don't know he just collapsed!"

Will jogged over and kneeled beside the body and pressed his fingers to his neck for a pulse. "Do you know who he is?"

"I've never seen him before." Rachel shook her head.

"Is he a student?" "He doesn't look like a student." "Who is that?" "Is he dead?" Various shouts and frantic cries of the student body filled the hallway.

"Somebody better call an ambulance." Will looked up. "Now!"

"I'm on it!" Rachel nodded and hopped up, grabbing her bedazzled phone out of her pocket. She entered the three digit emergency number and was about to press send when two more strangers broke through the crowd.

One was a man, a young man, dressed in a tweed jacket, a bow tie and floppy dark hair. The other was a woman, orange hair falling to just past her shoulders and a short skirt. The man sighed exasperatedly upon seeing the unconscious body on the ground and threw his hands up in the air. "Rory! What do you think you are doing? This is the wrong fandom!"

The blonde man suddenly awoke with a gasp and the students surrounding them shrieked out of surprise. The man, Rory as he was so called, looked around at the teenagers and teachers around him, locked eyes with a concerned and confused Will Schuester and then leapt to his feet. "Oh. Oops."

The man in tweed rolled his eyes dramatically and stalked over to Rory and slung his arm around his shoulders. "Rory, you can't go dying in other fandoms! It messes everything up! _And_ its Tuesday! You can't die on Tuesday!"

Rory shot a sheepish smile at his friends. "I thought it'd be a nice twist!"

The ginger woman rolled her eyes and grabbed Rory by the hand away from the man in tweed. "You are such a stupid face."

Rory beamed at the insult and the woman smiled back at him, kissing his cheek quickly.

"Yes, yes, come along Ponds." The man in tweed stepped behind Rory and the ginger and gave them a little shove.

"We're moving, we're moving. So impatient." The ginger remarked, still holding onto Rory's hand. The couple and the man in tweed made their way down the hallway to a large blue phone box that no one seemed to notice before.

The ginger pushed in the doors and stepped in, turning around to face the Doctor and her eyebrows shot up at the sight of at least a hundred people staring back at them, wide eyed and shocked.

"Um... Doctor?" She muttered to the man in tweed and pointed over his shoulder.

"What now?" He whirled around, his hair flying with him and was taken aback by the body of people. "Oh! Hello!" He lifted his hand in an awkward wave. "Nothing to see here, just came to get our Rory. We apologize for the um, chaos." He grinned and then popped into the blue box, shutting the door behind him. It stood silently for a moment or two and then a loud, wheezing sound filled the air and the box started to disappear slowly until it faded out completely.

Every single person in the hallway was frozen, staring at the place the blue box and the three odd strangers had left.

"Did that just happen?" Finn asked slowly, finally breaking the silence.

"Uh..." Will uttered and slowly stood up, shaking his head. He ran his hands through his hair and let out a sigh. "Everybody back to class! Come on!"

The hallway stood quiet for a moment or two longer and then burst back to life, even more than before as people talked about the mysterious man who came back to life, the odd man in the tweed jacket and bow tie, and the ginger woman who was with them.

Later that day: 

Rachel and Finn were in the middle of singing their duet for the glee club when an oddly familiar wheezing noise filled the air. The couple immediately stopped singing and everyone exchanged strange looks as the noise continued.

"What the hell..." Sam muttered as his eyes settled on a slowly appearing blue box in the corner of the room.

Finn and Rachel quickly glanced at each other in shock as Will slowly stood up.

The wheezing stopped and the box became fully three dimensional and stood there quietly. Will motioned for the kids to stay back and he slowly approached the box.

Suddenly the doors swung inwards and the same man in tweed stuck his head out the door. He looked around the choir room, eyeing all the shocked teenagers and their one shocked teacher. "Hello again!" He greeted stepping out of the box. "I just realized what fandom Rory accidentally stumbled into and I thought 'oh what the hell!' I like singing, singing is cool." His eyes lit up as he spotted Brad at the piano. "Oh! A piano! How brilliant!"

He flew over to the piano and grabbed the sheet music from in front of Brad. "What do we have here?" He looked quickly over the sheet music, flipping through the pages and his nose scrunched up in disgust. "This song is rubbish." He tossed the papers in the air and Rachel gasped as they flitted to the ground all around the piano.

"A-ha!" He grabbed the sheet music book from off of the piano and started flipping through it wildly, commenting on each of the songs he came across. He frowned as he came to the last song in the book and found nothing worth his interest and tossed it to the ground and Will watched in shock as it slid halfway across the choir room floor.

He looked around and spotted a shelf filled with more books filled with sheet music and grabbed one off the shelf and started to flip through that one. He got halfway through yet another sheet music book when his face broke out into a grin. "Yes!"

He tore the sheet music out of the book and ran over the piano placing it down in front of Brad. Brad stared at him silently and he frowned, giving him a small shove off the piano bench. He cracked his knuckles and eyed the keys as if they were some sort of treasure. "Let's see if I can still do this."

He placed his fingers over the keys and his fingers danced almost magically over the keys as he played a scale. He laughed in triumph and the club stared at him wide-eyed and slack jawed.

He cleared his throat, straightened his posture and then very loudly played some cheery chords followed by his vocals,

_I told the witch doctor I was in love with you_

_I told the witch doctor I was in love with you_

_And then the witch doctor he told me what to do_

_he said: _

_Ooh, Eee, Ooh, Ah-ah, Ting Tang, Walla Walla Bing Bang_

_Ooh, Ee, Ooh, Ah-ah, Ting Tang, Walla Walla Bing Bang. _

He grinned at the fourteen people who were now looking at him like he had grown three heads.

Rory and the ginger woman popped their heads out of the blue box to see what their Doctor was doing and at seeing him at the piano looked just as shocked as the glee kids. Then Rory shrugged and jumped out of the box and ran over to stand next to the piano and the Doctor and started the second verse.

_I told the witch doctor you didn't love me true_

_I told the witch doctor you didn't love me nice_

_and then the witch doctor he gave me this advice:_

_Ooh, Eee, Ooh, Ah-ah, Ting Tang, Walla Walla Bing Bang_

_Ooh, Eee, Ooh, Ah-ah, Ting Tang, Walla Walla Bing Bang_

The band standing in the opposite corner of the room automatically picked up on the song and started to accompany the Doctor. The Doctor grinned brightly, "Haha! Yes!" He shot away from the piano letting the band cover the instrumentals and he started to dance around the choir room.

The glee kids, finally getting over their shock and deciding to join in on the fun this stranger was having, started to sing as well.

_Now you can keep your love from as if you were a miser_

_and I'll admit that wasn't really smart_

_so I went out to find myself a guy that's so much wiser_

_and he told me the way to win your heart. _

_Ooh, Eee, Ooh, Ah-ah, Ting Tang, Walla Walla Bing Bang_

_Ooh, Eee, Ooh, Ah-ah, Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang_

_Ooh, Eee, Ooh, Ah-ah, Ting Tang Walla Bing Bang_

_Oooh, Eee, Ooh, Ah-ah, Ting Tang Walla Bing Bang_

The glee kids collapsed into a fit of laughter once the song ended and the Doctor stood grinning back by his TARDIS, applauding them. "That was brilliant!"

Will approached them, a smile of confusion on his face, "I'm sorry but I have to ask, who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor! That's Amy," He pointed to the ginger who was hanging off Rory's arm, "And that's Rory."

Will recognized Rory and his smile disappeared. "Are you alright?"

"What?" Rory looked a bit taken aback that he was being addressed and then nodded, "Oh! Yeah, I'm fine! I thought it was saturday but its not so...yeah, I'm fine. No worries."

"Right..." Will nodded slowly, trying to understand what that meant. "So uh, where exactly did you come from?"

"We're not from any where specific, not really." The Doctor answered, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning up against the TARDIS.

"We travel." Amy added.

"Yes." The Doctor agreed. "We travel."

"In...that?" Tina asked pointing to the TARDIS.

"What is that?" Mercedes wondered.

"It's my TARDIS." The Doctor beamed, sounding like a proud parent.

"And what is a TARDIS?" Santana asked eyeing them a bit skeptically.

"Time machine!" He answered simply.

"A time machine?" She scoffed. "You have got to be kidding me."

"You don't believe me?"

"Uh, no. Time travel doesn't exist."

"Not in your world it doesn't. At least not in the twenty first century."

"So you're from the future?" Artie asked, a bit excitedly.

"Not exactly."

"What does that mean?"

"It means don't worry about it. Where I'm from is not really important."

"Alright," Will nodded, "Well what is important is what you're doing here."

"Quite right!" The Doctor leapt off the TARDIS. "Like I said the first time we came here it was just to get Rory," He motioned to his blonde companion and Rory waved with a shy smile. "And I thought I'd pop back in for a bit of fun. Never been in a glee club before, don't really have glee clubs on Gallifrey, wasn't interested in sticking around on Earth to join one. But I can see why you enjoy it so much! Really you are all very talented and I do wish I could stay for more but we must be going, planets to save, aliens to defeat and all of that." He snapped his fingers and the TARDIS doors opened.

"Woah." The kids remarked in awe as Amy and Rory headed back into the TARDIS.

"How did you do that?" Finn asked.

"Magic." The Doctor replied with a grin and hopped into the TARDIS. He closed the door and then opened it again moments later. "Not really, I'm just very good." The door closed again and seconds later the wheezing noise echoed in the room and the TARDIS began to disappear.

"That was weird." Kurt remarked after the TARDIS was gone and the others nodded in agreement.

Will shook his head quickly and let out another sigh. "Alright guys back to work, Rachel, Finn? Take it from the top."


End file.
